Peeta Mellark, the Outcast
by TheNightgazeWolf65
Summary: A 17 year old boy moves from the ruined District 12 to a Canadian city after the bombing of District 12. His parents were killed in the bombing, his brothers were nowhere to be found and the girl he loves has to be left behind. Yet, Peeta Mellark decides he will be starting a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark is ready to start a new life. Although 17, he isn't taking anyone's nonsense, he just wants to clear out his head and move on. Peeta has had enough of what's going on. His parents, Mr and Mrs Mellark had died in the bombing of District 12, their home. They held a bakery, which they baked bread and other goods in order to sell. Peeta also helped bake. It is recalled that whenever Peeta burns bread, his mother would hit him with a rolling pin. Peeta had siblings and they reportedly died in the bombing with their parents. It is also not known exactly whether they're alive or not because there's no proof of Peeta's siblings' death. Peeta holds a strong belief that they, his siblings, also died because they are nowhere to be located. In his moving, Peeta's love interest, Katniss Everdeen, has to stay behind in District 13. Peeta has been in love with Katniss since he was 5 years. He thought she was beautiful in every way. He had also thought that no one could beat Katniss's beauty and her wit. Then everything slipped away and Peeta lost everything he was grateful for. His parents, his siblings, and his love. Peeta in the inside feels sorrow but at last, he decides he will start a new life, in a city he had never been before.

Packing up his things and ready to leave, Peeta says to Katniss, "I'm sorry, Katniss." as he hugs her. "I will love you, always." He kissed her on the forehead of hers and tears ran down her cheek. "I will miss you, Peeta. I really dont' want you to leave and I..." her voice trailed off. She has to accept his decisions. She didn't wanna accept how he planned to move but once the time came, she learned to accepted it. "I hope we will be together one day..." she said again. Peeta wiped the tears off her face. "We will one day. I promise." He kissed her again. "I have to go now. I promise we'll be in touch somehow." He waved at her and walked to District 1 with his bags. Katniss was watching him out in District 13 as he walked further. What he was taking wasn't so much as his belongings were destroyed in the bombing of District 12, his home. He had grabbed the things he need and packed them up. It wasn't that long to walk from District 13 to District 1. It was normally a half an hour walk for some people like Peeta but with shortcuts through the woods, it was only a few minutes. The reason why Peeta took a shortcut is because he felt uneasiness entering the district in the opening where the residents could see him. He knew that District 1 would question why a District 12 resident would be out in their territory. He planned to go to a far away city, away from Panem. He could escape to a country close to his and become a citizen. First, he planned to go to District 1 and do some business there before he really heads off to another country.


	2. The Start of a New Life -Chapter 2-

Chapter 2

Peeta's small adventure to District 1 was already stressing him out. He  
knew it will be hard to start a new life in a place he's planning to go  
because out there, there are no family members to help him out and  
no living loved one of his will be with him. Only 17 years of life and it  
was starting to get harder for him. He has only a little bit of time. He  
begins planning his life as he walks...  
District 1, the wealthiest district in the nation of Panem. Peeta already  
entered the district. Peeta thought the residents there were a bit of  
snobs but some were okay. In this district, he'll pay for bus tickets and  
off he'll go to his destination. He plans to get money when he reaches  
to where he is going and try to rent some place if he's lucky enough.  
He knew moving out and starting a new life isn't an easy process but  
he is hoping for a small chance to get lucky.  
Peeta walked through the district of District 1, he ignored the  
pedestrians. He remembers he only has a little bit of money and he  
goes off and purchases his bus ticket. The bus is set off to go in a few  
hours and Peeta waits in the lobby. He knew this is it, his life is  
starting!

Peeta was just getting comfortable in the bus, this really is it. He's  
going away. It's not like he's running from his problems or anything,  
he just wants to deal with it in another way. It was until then someone  
ruined his relaxing and calm mood.  
"Hey, are you that weird bakery kid from District 12?" a passenger  
asked. He looked like a man in his 30s.  
Peeta's eyes widened a bit and he quickly nodded. "Yes, I am..."  
Peeta replied. "What are you doing here?" the man asked. "Um, well..  
I-i-..." Peeta's voice trailed off. He didn't wanna tell the nosey man his  
plans of how and why he is getting away, becoming a new citizen  
when he's of legal age, etc. "It's okay, kid." the man said. "I heard  
about your district and your parents. I'm sorry." the man said again.  
"It's okay, I don't really blame anyone" Peeta replied, scratching his  
head. Peeta felt kinda hurt inside but he knows he has to move on.  
This stupid man reminded him of the reason why he's going away.  
Peeta thought, "I have to be stuck with this man in the bus until I  
reach to where I want to go. Damn." He was in a gloomy mood now.  
He tried not to overthink. Plus, he has a lot to plan for...


End file.
